


A Host of Low Truths

by derryderrydown



Series: Bruce is fucked in the brainpan [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I mention that Bruce and Tim are fucked in the brainpan?</p><p>Co-written with Propaganda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Host of Low Truths

**Author's Note:**

> **derryderrydown:** I looked at the Mister Sarcastic costume the other day.  
> **derryderrydown:** And got struck all over again by the TIM WHAT THE FUCK?????ness of it all.  
> **notpoetry:** I. I just. I have such DEEP INTENSE LOVE for that boy.  
> **derryderrydown:** It's such a total "I wanna take you to a gay bar" costume.  
> **notpoetry:** he should go out clubbing in that costume.  
> **notpoetry:** minus the cape, maybe.  
> **notpoetry:** and Bruce should be there working as a "bouncer" or something.  
> **derryderrydown:** When Tim's trying to get in, Bruce IDs him.

And Tim hands over his ID (which is actually _genuine_, albeit not entirely truthful).

Bruce barely looks at it before leaning against the wall and raising an eyebrow. "Photocopy it down at Kinko's, did you?" Bruce casts another lazy glance at it. "Mister Liam Bankhead?"

"What? No, it's real."

"Birthday?"

"19th August, 1983."

"Starsign?"

Fuck. "Leo."

"Yeah, sure." Bruce leans forward and Tim can smell the cheap cologne that Bruce wouldn't normally touch. "Tell you what, kid. I like your look. Cheap and slutty and a real little pretty boy." Bruce's thumb on his mouth and his voice is low, secretive. "With a cocksucker's mouth. I'll give you a break. I'll let you work your way in."

"This is valid ID," Tim protests weakly.

"Sure it is." Bruce manages to make himself look even taller than normal as he settles back against the wall, arms folded. "There's only one way you're getting in here."

There's a fucking _deal_ going down in half an hour and Bruce has got to know that. So if Tim called his bluff, Bruce would _have_ to let him in.

Only... Perhaps not. Because it's not like the two guys meeting are kingpins. Not like Bruce actually _needs_ any backup other than himself.

"Fuck you," Tim says and holds his hand out. "Give me my ID. I'm going somewhere else."

"ID?" Bruce holds out empty hands. "What ID?"

"Give me my fucking ID!"

"Hey, Dirk." The other bouncer looks over. "Did you see this kid give me his ID?"

Dirk grins. "Didn't see a thing, Kal."

Kal. Fucking _Kal_. Only Bruce.

Bruce grins lazily. "Guess this is the only place you have a hope of getting into. Wanna hit my office after all?"

Tim thinks quickly. If it was fake ID, it was expensive fake ID and anybody dressed as slutty as Liam would be willing to give a quick blowjob to get it back. And if it was _real_ ID then it was even more important to get it back. Fuck.

"Okay," he mutters. "You win."

Bruce's smile is sleazier than Tim would have imagined possible.

"Hey, Dirk. I'm just going to sort out some, uh, paperwork with the kid."

Dirk grins. "Enjoy yourself."

Tim follows Bruce behind the door marked 'Employees only' and find himself in a ratty break room with battered lockers around the walls. He briefly lets himself hope that this might just be a ploy to talk to him about the case but... No. Not after last time. Especially not when Bruce casually kicks open the door to a cramped room with a single toilet, washbasin and handdryer.

"Well, look at that. Guess we've got the place to ourselves."

And Tim had assumed they'd be heading into the bathroom but Bruce hooks a chair and shoves it under the doorhandle.

"Don't want to be interrupted," he says and pushes his pants and briefs halfway down his thighs before settling back on to the table. And the bastard isn't even fully hard yet. "Come on, kid. You know what to do." He glances at his watch. "And we don't have all day."

Tim echoes the gesture. Fuck, they don't. Twenty-five minutes till the deal's meant to go down. He needs to be out of here and in fighting condition in fifteen minutes, tops.

The floor's going to be hard on his knees. The random marks of old gum don't make it any more appealing. Oh well. Bruce fucking _paid_ for the skintight jeans so Tim slides to his knees and doesn't bother trying to make it sexy. After all, Liam would be _furious_ at being used like this. Especially as his ID was actually genuine.

"C'mon, kid," Bruce says softly, menacingly. "You don't put some effort in and I might think you don't love me."

Tim looks up, sneer on his face. "I thought this was just a blowjob. Didn't realise you were into the soppy stuff."

Bruce leans forward until his face is inches away from Tim's. It's a struggle not to move back. "You have no idea what I'm into," he breathes. "And I don't think you want to find out."

And suddenly that's incredibly true. Especially for Liam who really isn't as tough and slutty as he pretends to be. Middle-class kid, trying to live it up and not succeeding. Sure, he's given a couple of blowjobs in club bathrooms but that's about as far as it goes and now he's scared. Terrified.

So he licks suddenly dry lips. "Okay," he says hoarsely.

"Good kid," and Bruce leans back, resting on his arms.

Tim has to struggle to keep thinking of him as Bruce. _Can't_ think of him as Kal or he's never going to be able to talk to Superman again.

Never going to be able to talk to _Kon_ again.

Bruce. Think about Bruce.

It's just Bruce and Tim playing their fucked up little games. Only the two of them here.

Until Bruce twists his hand in Tim's hair and says, "Come on, Liam."

And Liam's _right back_.

The fluorescent light is hard and Liam can see every detail of Bruce's cock. Can see the sparse hair on Bruce's thighs. It's nothing like when Tara went down on Bruce in the coatroom.

He takes a deep breath and scrubs his hands over his thighs, and then Bruce's hand is in his hair, pulling. "I don't got all day, kid."

Liam licks a tentative stripe up Kal's cock and suddenly thinks, 'Condom, fuck'. But then he remembers that this isn't Kal, this is   
_Bruce_, and Bruce will be clean.

"C'mon, kid. Am I gonna have to fuck your mouth to get some action?"

Liam shudders. _He_ doesn't want a cock shoving into his throat, but Tim...Tim's getting hard at the thought of Bruce gripping his hair as he fucks Tim's mouth. It's getting harder and harder to keep Tim's desires out of this.

"Like that thought?" Bruce sounds interested and his grip hardens. "Perhaps you _would_ like to know what I'm into."

'I _know_ what you're into,' Tim thinks. 'Rash and reckless and nothing like me. Not really.' But, hell, Liam's the middle class kid who's rash enough to have got in over his head and reckless enough to be locked in a backroom with a guy who could snap him in two.

So perhaps Bruce would like Liam.

And with that thought, Tim takes as much of Bruce into his mouth as he can.

Bruce moans. "Oh, yeah. Good kid."

Tim holds onto Bruce's thighs and lowers his head, drooling a little, his mouth making slick, obscene noises on Bruce's cock. Liam's having a quiet panic attack in the back of Tim's mind but Tim is... Tim is wondering if he can possibly take Bruce into his throat.

And then he doesn't _have_ to wonder because Bruce - Kal, Bruce wouldn't do this - has shoved him down and Tim can't fucking   
_breathe_. There's _snot_ coming out of his nose and he's gagging but it doesn't seem to bother Kal.

Kal's hands are tight in Liam's hair, yanking and pulling his head back up, and then pushing it down again. Liam's being fucked on Kal's cock and he can hardly breathe.

And in some ways it's a relief for Liam because he doesn't actually know what he's doing and this way he doesn't have to think, just has to screw his eyes shut and endure.

But Tim. Fuck it, Tim wants a bit of _control_ over this.

The nervestrike and twist of Kal's wrists wouldn't have worked on Bruce. It works on Kal and Tim pulls back, coughing and spluttering. "Fuck you," he says and his voice is hoarse.

"I was fucking _you_," Kal says and he's breathless.

Liam wants to get _out_ of here, he's freaking out and trying to figure out how to bolt for the door without Kal catching him, but Tim has other ideas.

Ideas that involve something rather _different_ than what happened to Tara.

"You like it rough?" Tim says.

There's a flicker of something in Kal's eyes.

Tim hopes it's fear as he stands up, grabs, twists and throws Kal's weight against him until Kal is sprawled over the table. Tim kicks his legs apart. "I'll give you rough."

He doesn't bother holding Kal down. If Bruce wanted out of this, there's no way Tim could hold him down. So Bruce is happy for Kal to go along. Or something. Fuck. There are too many people in this room.

He shoves Liam right down into the back of his brain and checks his watch. Five minutes. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Lube. He doesn't want to actually injure Bruce. Not when they're likely to be fighting soon.

Of course. Liam had come prepared. Tim fishes out the plastic packet and rips it open. The scent of synthetic strawberries is strong but Tim ignores it as he squeezes some of the lube on to his fingers and smears it around. "Hold tight," he says and shoves two fingers inside Kal.

He hasn't got _time_ to be polite and thoughtful. He doesn't want to be polite and thoughtful, even if he had time. And Kal doesn't seem to care because he shoves back against Tim's fingers.

Kal hardly makes a sound as Tim shoves his fingers in, just tiny little grunts. His face is pressed against the table, and Tim can see him squeeze his eyes shut when he adds a third finger. Tim leans in close and squeezes the back of Kal's neck with his other hand. "Do you want my cock in you?"

He can see the muscles clench as Kal grits his teeth.

"Answer me," Tim says and pulls his fingers out a little before jabbing them back in, sharp.

Kal's biting his lip now, hard enough that it'll bleed soon.

"Answer me!" Tim says and shoves in again.

"Yes!" Kal gasps and his eyes are angry. Bruce.

He's purely Bruce now, and Tim can't help but smile grimly as he yanks down the painfully tight jeans and slicks up his cock.

Bruce gasps when Tim pushes in, hard and fast and not gentle at all, and Tim reaches up and squeezes the back of Bruce's neck again, his breath coming faster. "You like this?" Bruce doesn't answer and Tim feels frustration building in the pit of his stomach. "Answer me!"

He shoves in harder and still Bruce doesn't answer.

"_Answer me_." A thrust so hard it hurts. "Answer me, _Bruce_."

"Yes," Bruce snarls. "I _like_ it."

It's a victory and it's that that pushes Tim over the edge, but it feels - it feels _wrong_, somehow, like he's taken something that should've belonged to him in the first place. He waits for a moment, both hands resting on Bruce's back, as he breathes deeply, then he pulls out.

Bruce rolls over and he's still hard.

Tim narrows his eyes and for a moment, Kal stares back at him. Then it's just Bruce again and Tim sighs and drops to his knees. It's more of a handjob than a blowjob and it only takes a couple of strokes before Bruce comes, silent as Tim would have expected.

Tim licks the few specks of semen off his hand. Not out of any desire to put on a show but just because it's the easiest way to get rid of them.

There's paper in the bathroom. It's rough and scratchy but it's enough to clean him off. He brings a wad back for Bruce and hands it to him.

Bruce doesn't look at him as he cleans up, fastens his pants, bins the paper.

Tim looks at his watch. "Ten minutes till the deal goes down." He holds out his hand. "My ID."

Bruce still doesn't look at him, just holds out the card.

'You're fucked up,' Tim doesn't bother saying. He's known that for the past decade. And at least getting Liam's ID - _his_ ID, get back into character - back isn't quite as bad as the money Tara had gotten.

They should go but Tim stops with his hand on the doorknob and looks back. He catches Bruce looking at him. "When are you next going to do this?"

Bruce doesn't answer.

"Just-" Tim scrubs at his face and he can still smell Bruce on his hand. "You can just do it in the _cave_. You don't have to wait and put an operation at risk."

Bruce _still_ doesn't say anything and Tim sighs.

"Okay. Let's get these guys."


End file.
